Forest Fire
by 0-Eeveelution-0
Summary: This goes along with my now deleted create a cat. Sorry for the deleting! Someone threatened to report me! THIS IS NOT A CREATE A CAT JUST A STORY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is the new create a cat with everyones cats and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM EXCEPT THE ONES I CREATED!

* * *

ThunderClan-

Leader:

******Tawnystar**- wise tortoishell with bright green eyes

___Apprentice- Finchpaw_

Deputy:

**Sparkclaw**- dark ginger tom with forest green eyes

Medicine cat:

**Moonlight**- pretty cream corlored she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Nightflower_

**Nightflower**- pretty light brown she-cat, with deep, midnight-blue eyes, that look like a star-lit night sky

Warriors:

**Lonefur**- orange tom with a brown right paw and brown ear tips and tail tip

**Bounceclaw**- light brown tabby tom with playful looking green eyes

**Gorseface**- light brown tom with dark eyes

**Longclaw**- handsome brown tom with black stripes and long frontclaws. He has a scar on his eye which proves he has been through many battles

**Brackenflower**- Ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes

_Apprentice- Robinpaw_

**Berrysplash**- black tom with a white stripe runing down his muzzle, leading to a light gray underbelly, bringing out icy blue eyes

**Rowanlight**- pretty brown long haired she-cat who has brown eyes with flecks of amber

Apprentices:

**Hollypaw**- pretty she-cat with a long slender body and green eyes with the centres a vicious amber with black fur with white paws, ears and tailtip. She has a nick in her left ear

**Robinpaw**-short furred, slender night black with sparkling blue eyes.

**Finchpaw**- Brown tom with dark stripes and yellow eyes

Queens:

**Applefrost**- White she-cat with light silver and bright ginger patches. Has one green eye and one blue/violet eye. Currently nursing Sparkclaws kits: Burnkit, Sweetkit, and Pouncekit

**Softbreeze**- long furred, creamy she-cat with white spots on her back and paws. She has deep amber eyes and is expecting kits.

**Whitestripe**- black tabby she-cat with a white stripe running down her back, currently nursing Dawnkit and Nightkit

Elders:

**Oakfur**- Red tabby tom

**Smalltail**- White tom with no tail

* * *

ShadowClan-

Leader:

**Silverstar**- black she-cat with siver-gray flecks and silvery blue-gray eyes

Deputy:

**Adderstrike- **mottled brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes, he is very wise

Medicine cat:

**Brightmoon**- pretty silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

**Lilystripe**- light tan she-cat with orangish stripe down her back

**Treeflight**- dark brown tom with green eyes

**Rockstorm**- silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Leafsong-** pretty white tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

_Apprentice- Blackpaw_

**Pebblewhisper**- grey tabby tom

**Flameclaw**- handsome ginger tom with brown eyes

**Snowstorm**- white tabby she-cat with emerald eyes

**Firestorm**- orange, amber eyed tom

Apprentices:

**Blackpaw**- white tom with black ears and tail. He has light green eyes

Queens:

**Spottedpath**-Tortoiseshell and white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye. Currently nursing Lionkit, Shadowkit, Midnightkit, Dawnkit, and Nightkit

Elders:

**Earscar**- brown tabby tom with one ear

**Rattail- **old blue tom with no tail fur

**Halfwhisker**- Old tabby she-cat with one pair of whiskers only

* * *

RiverClan-

Leader:

**Talonstar**- dark gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Deputy:

**Owltuft**- dark brown tabby she-cat with black and white markings all over her body. She is short-hair with piercing amber eyes

_Apprentice- Reedpaw_

Medicine cat:

**Berrytail**- scruffy brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice- Briarpaw_

Warriors:

**Fangwhisker-** dark russet-colored tom with a white undercoat

_Apprentice- Adderpaw_

**Morningsun**- pretty white she-cat with ginger ears and tail tip and amber eyes

**Lilacwing** - cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Duskfoot** - silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**Goldentail**- white tom with amber eyes and a golden tail

**Mousefoot**- grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a silver foot

**Stripedstep**- brown tortoishell tom

**Longtooth**- cream tabby tom with green eyes and an extra long tooth

**Raindapple**- grey and dark gray spotted she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white tail tip

**Frostpelt**- pure white tom with light green eyes

Apprentices:

**Briarpaw- **Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Swiftpaw- **white she-cat with grey paws and light blue eyes

**Adderpaw**- reddish-brown tabby tom

**Reedpaw**- tan tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Silverpaw-**silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Stormpaw-** dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens(two or more needed):

**Streamsong**- silver gray tabby she cat with blue eyes, expecting kits

Elders:

**Goldenpool**- beautiful blind she-cat with a golden pelt and amber eyes

* * *

WindClan-

Leader:

**Snowstar**- light brown she-cat with luminescent amber eyes

Deputy:

**Cindersnow- **gray-black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Medicine cat:

**Breezetail**- Light blue-grey tom with a darker tail, blind in one eye

Warriors:

**Lillyfrost- **Light ginger mitted she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice- Gorsepaw_

**Dawnfire- **golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Thistlefang**- light brown tom with green eyes

**Wolfclaw-** chocolate brown tabby tom with a lithe muscular figure and amber eyes

**Frostlash-** grey white she-cat

_Apprentice- Hoppaw_

**Owlfoot-** aggresive black tom

_Apprentice- Heatherpaw_

Apprentices(five or more needed):

**Hoppaw**- thin tom with a long tail and legs. He has a white pelt with golden flecks and looks very unclean and ruffled. Most of his tailfur is stripped because the time he spends biting at it

**Goldenpaw**-pretty golden brown she-cat with black paws and green eyesb

**Flowerpaw**- White she-cat with black ears, paws, and tail tip

**Lionpaw**- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Heatherpaw-** light brown she-cat

**Gorsepaw- **dark brown tom

Queens:

**Gentlestripe- **light reddish-brownish tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws, currently nursing Ravenkit

**Morningbird- ** cream colored she-cat with a white undercoat, tail-tip, paws, and muzzle. Currently nursing Tinykit and Heatherkit

Elders:

**Whitepelt**- old tabby she-cat

* * *

StarClan-

**Gingerwhisker-**pale ginger she cat with blue eyes, former ThunderClan medicine cat

**Ruststar-**ginger and black tom, former ThunderClan leader

**Galeheart**- fluffy gray tom, former ThunderClan warrior

**Larksong- **pretty white she cat with blue eyes (gales mate),former ThunderClan queen

**Tawnykit**- small tawny she-cat with a starry outline

**Thunder- **large, fiery ginger tom the color of autumn leaves, with a broad head,broad shoulders,amber eyes, and big white paws

**Shadow**- thick, black furred, muscular she-cat with emerald green eyes

**River- **silver-gray tom with long fur and bright, wide green eyes

**Wind**- small, wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes

ETC...

* * *

Prolouge~

"Moonlight," the starry silhouette of a light-brown she-cat appeared before her, and she raised amber eyes to meet emerald, "Danger approaches..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

_"The Clans shall go down in flames..."_ she breathed, as though oblivious to her previous question, _"Only the spirit of one cat can bring water to quench the flames."_

"Wait! Tell me more!"

But the she-cat was gone, her eyes closing, as well as her frame, which vanished in a burst of light.


	2. The troublesome kit

**A/N: **

**Me- bold and Italics**

**Owltuft- Bold and underlined**

**Talonstar- regular**

**Sorry, had to delete script cause it's 'against the rules'**

**_(Me)Ok I will PM main characters now and later on in the story_.**

**(Owltuft) Shut up Twoleg, you just made me loose my mouse!**

_(_Talonstar) Wait, why is there a twoleg here_?_

**...**

**...**

_..._ATTACK!

_***Shrieks and runs***_

***gathers Riverclan, and gives chase***

_***now under a pile of vicious cats***_

* * *

** Nobody's POV (I am much better at first person, next chap. will be first person) **

"Moonlight!" Groggily, she opened a bleary amber eye, only to have it close once more.

"Moooooooooonlight!"

Moonlight's eyes shot open, and she nearly let out a groan of frustration at the speaker: the most irritating kit in the Clan, Burnkit.

"What's wrong?" she mewed, stretching.

"I got a thorn in my paw," he answered, a smirk on his face, "It's your job to rub mouse-bile on cats, and pull out their thorns because of all those years you've spent training to be useless, right?"

She looked like she was doing her best to restrain herself from cupping his ear.

"Where is your thorn?" she sighed, and tried ignoring how the mischievious glint in his eyes flared brighter.

"I don't have one." he meowed.

"Then please leave," she muttered. _Why the medicine cat! Why StarClan!_

"No," he mewed, before raising a paw, revealing a dark thorn, with red-berry juice smeared all over it.

She glanced over it, the utter calmness never leaving, until a jolt of realization shook her mind awake.

"HOW IN STARCLAN DID YOU GET THAT?" she screeched, recongizing the juice as a deathberries remains. Burnkit merely looked up at her, confused.

"The moss that Bounceclaw brought me." Burnkit licked a paw.

"No, I mean the berry." she stated once more, and he shrugged.

"Oh, I found it in your den once, so I guessed it was good for thorns."

"Go wash that off. Now." she briskly commanded, and Burnkit pouted.

"No, you're not my mom!" he stuck his nose up in the air, and began to stalk off, only to run into the deputy.

"Listen Burnkit, she may not be your mother but she is a medicine cat, and it's dangerous not to listen to them," Sparkclaw, Burnkit's father, mewed. He obviously knew of her situation.

"Fine." the kit grumbled, before storming past Sparkclaw to wash off.

"Thanks." she mewed, and he nodded in acknowledgement. Dashing towards the leaders den, she paused on front of the lichen covering, waiting for Tawnystar to awake.

"Come in Moonlight," Tawnystar's tail flicked to emphasis her statement, "What brings you here so early?"

"I had a dream," she stated.

"I had one too..." Tawnystar muttered, rolling her eyes.

"StarClan visited me..." she murmured, piqueing the leader's interest immediately, "And they told me, '_The Clans shall go down in flames, and only the spirit of one cat can bring the water to quench it._"

"Where is Starclan getting all these riddles!" Tawnystar groaned, and Moonlight shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think it means a cat will save the Clans from a terrible danger that is coming." She looked down at her paws, falling deep into thought.

"Keep this between us, Moonlight. Tell no one." the Clan leader meowed lowly.

"Yes, Tawnystar." Another meow caught their attention, and she turned her head to see the sleek figure of Nightflower enter the den.

"Moonlight, I picked the catnip you wanted, and pulled out Burnkit's thorn." Her appprentice mewed, from the entrance, and she nodded.

"Great job Nightflower." Moonlight growled, remembering the pesky kit.

That kit was to stubborn for his own good. He just opened his eyes, for Starclan's sake!

As she started to pad towards the forest, a rotten smell wafted toward her, and she turned her gaze to the source: the nursery. Whines and cries reached her ears, and immediately, she changed her course.

And what she saw shocked her.

* * *

**Hollypaw's POV**

I trotted through the camp, fresh moss in my mouth for the queens. But halfway there, Burnkit came running as fast as his little legs could run, Moonlight hot on his tracks.

Was that... normal? I continued on my job and saw a very upset Dawnkit inside the nusery with a miserable smell coming from her.

"What happened, Dawnkit?" I asked, and she frowned.

"Burnkit rubbed mousebile on my nose." she mewed in between sniffles.

"Oh." I replied, remembering the earlier scene. I layed out the moss, and left the den to report to Tawnystar. But when I reached her, she was standing in a circle of cats, and was talking to Moonlight about something.

_Gee, I wonder what._ I thought, sarcastically.

"... So when I tried to confront him," Moonlight growled, tail twitching,"He ran off! Then, when I chased after him, he managed to tumble onto WindClan territory!"

"Nuh-uh!" Burnkit protested.

"Burnkit, I don't know what to say..." Tawnystar mewed disappointedly, shaking her head. But then, she smirked, "But I do! Because you're _so_ eager to rub mouse bile on other cats, you have the duty to do it on the elders as soon as you become an apprentice. For whole a moon."

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry Burnkit, but it's how things work." Bounceclaw added, his lips pursed into a frown.

"And if you ever lay a paw on my kit again, I'm sure you won't need that ear," Whitestripe snarled, taking a threatening step toward him. Sparkclaw and Applefrost glared at her, reprimanding her.

"It's better than having your apprentice ceremony postoponed," Longclaw muttered.

"Don't do it again," Sparkclaw warned, and Applefrost nodded. Tawnystar left and everone started to leave the center of the camp. Applefrost escorted her kit on the way back to the nursery.

"Yeesh! Burnkit is so defiant," Moonlight grumbled, as she padded toward the medicine-cat den. "I can't wait untill he finds a mate to straighten him out..."

"Yes, I can't belive he's still a kit," I responded as if I was much older. _To think he was the last kit in his litter to open his_ eyes, I thought to myself, shaking my head.


	3. Apprentices and Rowanlight

**Had to delete script cause it's 'against the rules'**

* * *

**Rowanlight's POV**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Tawnystar yowled, gesturing the kits to the massive boulder with a flick of her tail. "This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Sweetkit, Burnkit, and Pouncekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw, Burnpaw, and Pouncepaw."

She paused.

"Lionfur, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Sweetpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your wisdom and loyalty down to Sweetpaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a brave warrior of ThunderClan."

"Hello my apprentice," Lionfur mewed proudly touching his nose on Sweetk- I mean Sweetpaw. The new apprentice flushed with happiness and embarrassment at being the center of attention.

"Lonefur, you have proved your loyalty to ThunderClan. I hope you'll be able to handl- I mean show Burnpaw your patients and skill." The leader then shot a glare at Burnpaw, who was looking at Lonefur with a rather repulsed expression.

"He can't be my mentor! He was a rogue!" Burnpaw shouted. Add Lonefur to the list of cats glaring at him...

"Well then," Tawnystar started," You won't do any battle training for five moons."

"What?!" His eyes were filled with rage and a hint of shock.

"You will respect your leaders wishes. I wish for you to rub mouse bile on the elders," Tawnystar hissed. A few snickers ran through the clan. Rowanlight felt a small wave of pity for the apprentice, "Now, let us proceed. Pouncekit, your mentor will be Bounceclaw. Bounceclaw, you have been through many hardships and I know you will pass down all you had learned as a warrior to Pouncepaw."

"Sweetpaw! Burnpaw! Pouncepaw!" I was fairly loud, but so was the rest of the clan. They probably would hear me as well as a nearly deaf elder heard a whisper. Even so, I still cheered them on as loud as I could, because what if everyone thought the same and stopped for that reason? I would be joining the crowd, but the wrong one. As always I was lost in my thoughts. They were pointless, yet I couldn't stop thinking even deeper into them. By the time I snapped out of my trance, the new apprentices were already talking to their mentors.

Well, excluding Burnpaw.

Lonefur had an expression full of triumph and Burnpaw had one of pure anger. Either Applefrost doing a great job at ignoring this or she didn't notice, I couldn't tell. But as far as I was concerned Burnpaw was getting hardcore scolding. Worst than the one Softbreeze got when she was a kit. She attempted to eat cobwebs. Long story short, she refuses to put one paw in the Moonpool's den, so if Moonpool or Nightflower needed to treat her, it would have to be outside.

I quickly thought of a way to save Burnpaw from the embarrassment of having Tawnystar mention him in a...unmannerly fashion. The beaten down by a queen thing Tawnystar does is not very pleasant, she exaggerates ALOT, and I felt bad enough for the grumpy apprentice.

"Lionfur, could you do me a favor?" I asked while trotting up to him.

"Sure what?" He looked back at me with eager eyes, "Wait I have to teach Sweetpaw how to rub mouse bile on the elders though."

"Great! I was hoping you could accompany Lonefur and Burnpaw."

"Um well- we, uh... Need to... um... Fine." I inwardly laughed. He couldn't escape me.

"Thanks." I lopsided smile apeared on my face and I winked, just to seal the deal. He blushed and I knew my work was done when he padded over to Burnpaw. Yes, as you can see Nothing with a capital N, is EVER normal in our clan. I nearly missed it, but as my gaze swept across the camp I saw something stir in the gorse tunnel.

"Rowanlight have you seen Sweetkit?" Came a voice. Almost as if I was stalking prey I whispered,

"Lionfur, Look." I pointed a paw towards the Gorse tunnel and its faint movement. His eyes narrowed into slits and we began stalking whatever awaited us. We ran into Bounceclaw and Lonefur, great. Just great.

"First of all, have you heard about the badger patrol, apparently, there's a den in the territory," I tried to shush Bounceclaw up but noooooo, "And by the way, have you seen Pouncepaw and Burnpaw? We were talking to Tawnystar together and I thought that they ditched us to train with you. Did they? I think so because they ARE siblings and all, right. I-"

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" I shrieked, earning a few curious glances. The movement in the tunnel no longer existed. Bounceclaw stomped off in pursuit of his apprentice.

"Okay? Let's go..." I marched towards the camp entrance/exit and once there, peaked around. This was the biggest surprise of all.

Nothing.

"Rowanlight look." I turn towards the area Lionfur was facing towards. Tufts of fur lay on the brambles, blood splattered nearby. The smell of the warm, fresh liquid grew stronger. So did the scent of the three new apprentices.

* * *

**Sorry for the time skip! Right now I am in a place I will not mention... If I do... _they_ will find me. *shudders* Anyways, I need more antagonists. So I am still accepting. ^_^. Also, I must apologize for this late update. I was getting lazy over Summer vacation. Thanks reviewers! Bye-bye peoples! -0-Eeveelution-0**


End file.
